Armando (Ring Fit Adventure)
Summary He is the Arm Master of the Four Masters. After fighting alongside the other Four Masters against Dragaux, he was defeated and corrupted by his Dark Influence, which took advantage of his desperation for a girlfriend, jealousy of the other Four Masters, and especially his loneliness. He became one of Dragaux’s guardians and created the Flex Dojo. In World 9, he set up a village to train people’s arms. In World 18, he has forced the country’s population to persist in the cold without proper clothing for warmth. At the end of World 20, he was absorbed by Dragaux, strengthening him further. The Player later encountered his uncorrupted spirit in the Land of Hades. He assisted the others of the Four Masters in taming Sir Grrrus before helping train the Player. After the Player defeated Dragaux, his body was restored. After that point, he helped the Player continue their exercising. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, possibly higher during World 5, High 8-C after World 5, likely much higher Name: Armando, The Arm Master Origin: Ring Fit Adventure Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery of the arms, likely Enhanced Senses (Should be able to see ghosts, like Abdonis, Ring, and the Player), Acrobatics, possibly Martial Arts (Wears a martial arts gi), Fire Manipulation (His arms erupt into flames when performing abilities), Energy Projection and Weapon Creation (Can create energy construct), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce the opponent’s attack power or defense by glaring), Extrasensory Perception (Could sense the Player coming up a mountain), Heat Manipulation (Created an intense heat that could be felt from hundreds of meters away), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, supposedly Corruption (Ring believed he had a strong enough will to overcome the Dark Influence), and Heat Manipulation (Can withstand the cold of a freezing-cold mountaintop while wearing clothing not meant for warmth) Attack Potency: At least Building level, possibly higher during World 5 (The Four Masters together were easily defeated by Dragaux at this point), Large Building level after World 5 (Could keep up with the Player and Dragaux), likely much higher (Should be far stronger at later levels) Speed: At least Peak Human movement speed, At least Subsonic+ reaction speed (Can fight against the Player), likely much higher (The Player can react to Dragaux’ plasma breath) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class, possibly higher during World 5, Large Building Class after World 5, likely much higher Durability: At least Building level, possibly higher during World 5 (The Four Masters together were easily defeated by Dragaux at this point), Large Building level after World 5 (Could keep up with the Player and Dragaux), likely much higher (Should be far stronger at later levels) Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range via size, Several Meters with attacks, Hundreds of Meters with Heat Manipulation Standard Equipment: None Notable *'Minions:' Red Scuttleknell, Garnet Pitbell, Dark Scuttleknell+, Garnet Kettledog+, Garnet Matta Ray+ Intelligence: At least Average Weaknesses: Before he was corrupted, he was stubborn and didn’t trust easily, allowing him to become corrupted by the Dark Influence, though he improved upon this later Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Ring Fit Adventure Category:Humans Category:Athletes Category:Tier 8 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Heat Users Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters